Clover's Hottest Prank
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Clover has a special prank planned for her best friend Sam and Sam's girlfriend Danielle.


Clover's Hottest Prank

Clover Lamoreaux was laying down on her couch with one of her best friends, Alex Vasquez playing video games on the other corner of the couch. Clover suddenly got up from the couch to get a drink, before she noticed Sam's cell phone on the counter next to the refrigerator. Sam Simpson was another one of Clover's friends who was in the shower. Clover looked at Sam's phone for a few seconds, before getting a smirk on her face.

Clover skipped back to the couch staring at Sam's phone with stars in her eyes. After she typed in Sam's password, she went to her contacts, which is when Alex looked up and noticed Clover playing with Sam's phone.

"Clover, what are you up to?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised, as Clover looked at her with innocence.

"What? I'm just being a good friend and looking to make sure one of my best friends isn't looking up anything that would be a cause for alarm, like how to make a bomb," Clover explained, before going back to Sam's phone, and clicking on a number. "Hey, Danielle…yeah, it's Clover…Sam wanted me to tell you to come over right away…because she has something to show you…yeah…sweet…oh, she's busy getting your surprise ready…OK…see you in a few minutes," Clover said before hanging up and laughing to herself.

"Did you just call Danielle? Sam's going to freak if she found out about this," Alex warned, which Clover responded to by rolling her eyes.

"Oh relax will you? It'll be hilarious," Clove responded to, trying to hold back her laughter.

"What will?" Alex asked, but Clover didn't respond, and instead waited by the window to keep an eye on Danielle. A few minutes later, Danielle's red car pulled up in their driveway. Clover turned and ran upstairs to Sam's room and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Clover!? What is it!?" Sam called from the shower.

"Hey Sammy, there's someone here at the door for you!" Clover called back.

"I'm in the shower! Can't you get it!?" Sam asked.

"I tried, but they said they needed to talk to you right away!"

"Ugh! Fine! Hold on!" Sam relented, turning the water off, and coming out clad in only a towel with her hair down and wet. "This better not be some creep at the door, Clover," Sam warned before marching downstairs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh trust me, I think you'll like this guest," Clover mumbled to herself, following Sam downstairs to the front door. Sam opened the door and was about to yell at the person at the door, but when she saw that it was her girlfriend Danielle, she blushed and gave a nervous smile.

"H…hey Danielle, I…didn't expect you…here," Sam said, not being able to look at Danielle due to her current state of undress, and judging from the blush and the faraway look on Danielle's face, the fact that Sam was only in a towel was not lost on her.

"Oh…uh…did I catch you at a bad time?" Danielle asked, looking away from Sam.

"Oh no, no! It's always nice to see my honey bunny," Sam cooed, giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek, which she returned in kind. "I just didn't expect you is all."

"But…Clover said that you had something to show me," Danielle explained, leaving Sam just as confused as Danielle was.

"Show you something…I…can't think of anything right now," Sam said, as she was deep in thought. While she was thinking, Clover snuck up to her left, noting where she had tied the towel on her back.

"Oh I know what you want to show Danielle," Clover said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Before she had time to process what happened, Clover grabbed the knot on the back of her towel and pulled it causing the knot to come undone and the towel to fall at Sam's feet.

"THIS!" Clover yelled as Danielle was given a view of her girlfriend's naked body. Sam desperately tried to cover up with her hands, while Danielle was a blushing mess, unable to look away while at the same time trying not to look. Clover was in the background laughing so hard, that she had fallen on the floor kicking her legs up.

"Oh my God! Danielle, I am so sorry!" Sam apologized, as she was looking for her towel, which Clover had in her hand, grabbing it the second it had hit the floor.

"N…no Sam…it's fine," Danielle said, finally deciding on putting her hands over her eyes to give her girlfriend what little privacy she could offer. After another minute of chaos, Alex sprung up from the couch, grabbed the towel from a still laughing Clover, and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you, Alex," Sam said as she tied the towel back around her body. Danielle took her hands off of her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief before closing the door as she came into the house.

"HAHAHAHAHA! See Alex!? I told you that would be hilarious!" Clover exclaimed in between laughs, while Sam was staring at Clover with an intensity that would cause Clover to explode if she had psychic powers.

"CLOVER! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Sam screeched at Clover, jumping and tackling Clover who was still giggling. Sam put Clover in a headlock, which was when Clover decided to stop laughing and start pleading for mercy.

"Come on Sammy, it was just a prank. Plus, your girlfriend got to see how hot you are. On a side note, you were going to shave in the shower, right?" Clover asked. Sam's face became even redder as she put more pressure on the headlock.

"SHUT UP!" Sam screeched again, as Clover tried to squirm out of Sam's vice-like grip. Alex and Danielle watched from the sidelines before Alex whispered to Danielle.

"So out of 10, how would you rate Sam's body?" Alex asked. Danielle blushed before responding.

"Well, her boobs were the perfect size. Not too big or too small. Her figure was lean, she has a nice ass, and…while she does need to shave a bit I will admit, I liked what I saw in the basement too. So…I would have to say a 9/10 for me," Danielle responded, as Clover was able to squirm out of Sam's grasp and run up the stairs with Sam in hot pursuit.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Sam screeched again as she looked around for Clover before going further down the upstairs hallway, out of Danielle and Alex's line of sight.

"Sorry about all that, Clover can be a real prankster sometimes," Alex apologized. Danielle shrugged her shoulders with a blush returning to her face.

"It wasn't so bad…," Danielle mumbled before she felt Alex slap her on the back and laugh.

"I can imagine. If you want, you can leave, and I'll let you know when Sam's calmed down so you can talk to her about what happened," Alex offered. Danielle nodded in response and shook Alex's hand before opening the door and leaving. Just as Danielle closed the door, Alex heard some screaming and things falling on the floor in Clover's room. Alex sighed and ran up the stairs to try and calm Sam down and stop her from possibly severely injuring Clover.


End file.
